keekre24andthomaswoodenrailwayfandomcom-20200215-history
Scruff
'Scruff '''The "Scruncher" is a Light Green Boxy Tank Engine Who Works at With Whiff at Whiff's Waste Dump. Trivia: When we first met Scruff, He was sent to Brendam to work at Whiff's Waste Dump. But Thomas thought that a dirty engine could Not Be a Really Useful Engine. So Thomas collected some bubbles to clean Scruff. But Scruff doesn't want to get clean and rushes away, soon, Scruff is sent to work at Whiff's Waste Dump. Once on "Clean Sodor Day", Scruff and Whiff stayed at the Sodor Steamworks and so Gordon had to take over at Whiff's Waste Dump. Whenever an Engine came, Gordon would hide by some garbage trucks. Soon, Scruff arrived and Gordon asked Sir Topham Hatt if Whiff could take the Express and Sir Topham Hatt agrees. It was Hard Work at Whiff's Waste Dump, But Gordon Didn't give up and Got The job Done. Scruff always enjoyed working at Whiff's Waste Dump and Getting Scruffy. But Some of The Engines Couldn't understand how he could bear it. Once, Sir Topham Hatt saw him and sent him to The Steamworks to get Repainted. Victor and Kevin had him repainted in no time. Then Scruff refused to work at the waste dump But no one wanted to swap their jobs and Scruff learnt that if he didn't do his own job, he wouldn't be really useful! That evening, Scruff got dirty but didn't mind and got the job done in no time. Scruff is a Boxy Tank Engine who works at Whiff's Waste Dump. He has a square face just like a Diesel But is actually a Steamie. He Works at The Waste Dump and dislikes getting clean. But Scruff is often Really Useful and never gives up. Basis: Scruff is Based on a Sentinel Steam Engine named "Musketeer". Appearances: *Season 10: Scruff and S.C. Ruffey *Season 11: Fergus' Day Off *Season 12: Stafford's Electric Slide *Season 15: Roundhouse Roulette (''does not speak), The Crosby Coalition (cameo) The Island of Misfit Engines (cameo) Gallery: Peter Sam, Charlie and Scruff for Keekre.jpg Peter Sam, Charlie and Scruff for Keekre.jpg Category:Characters Category:Green Engines Category:Steam engines Category:Tank Engines Category:Male Engines Category:North Western Railway Category:2011 Category:Tank engines Category:Standard Gauge Category:Introduced in 2011 Category:No 33 Category:Males Category:Merchandised Characters Category:Television Only Category:Television Series Only Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Green Category:Green Characters Category:Wooden Railway Category:Retired Items Category:Steam Locomotives Category:CGI Series Only Characters Category:TV Series Category:Green Tank Engines Category:0-4-0 Category:Season 10 Category:TV Series Only Characters Category:1805 Category:1864 Category:Antagonists Category:Green Items Category:Green Merchandised Characters Category:Engines with Whistles Category:Characters with Whistles Category:Characters That Make Sounds Category:CGI Series Characters Category:Characters with Nameplates Category:Engines with Nameplates Category:Thomas and Friends Characters Category:Characters that go on Rail Category:Rail Characters Category:Rail Items Category:Male Characters that go on Rail Category:Characters with Faces Category:Engines with Faces Category:Green Characters that go on Rail Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles with Faces Category:Male Characters with Faces Category:Green 2011 Category:TV Series Characters Category:Wooden Railway Characters Category:4 Wheels Category:Green TV Series Category:Red Bufferbeams Category:Square Faces Category:Circle Buffers Category:Male TV Series Category:Merchandised Characters with Faces Category:Merchandised Engines Category:Merchandised Vehicles Category:Introduced Category:Introduced Characters Category:Introduced in Season 14 Category:Learning Curve Category:Wooden Railway Engines Category:Male Items Category:Merchandised Characters that go on Rail Category:Wooden Railway Items Category:2011 Items Category:Merchandised Items Category:Wooden Railway Characters that go on Rail Category:Wooden Railway and Wood Category:TV Series and Non TV Series Category:TV Series Characters with Faces Category:Introduced in 2010 Category:TV Series Characters with Whistles Category:Standard Gauge and Narrow Gauge Category:TVS Category:North Western Railway Characters Category:TVS Characters Category:Number 33 Category:NWR Category:On Rail Category:TV Series On Rail Category:TVS Only Category:CGI Series Category:CGI Category:Items Category:Items with Faces Category:Toy Characters Category:TAF Category:TVS and Non TVS Category:Green Introduced Category:WR Category:Characters that go on the Tracks Category:Faced Characters Category:Television Series Exclusive